1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data share system, a data process apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium. For example, a data share system, a data process apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium for sharing data between data process apparatuses having a communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-268626 discloses a technology applied to a case of organizing a conference using shared documents in which an organizer of the conference transmits documents to be shared by transmitting document data to terminals (clients) of the participants of the conference from a server prior to the conference.
Thus, the sharing of data by transmitting/receiving data between a server and a client is known.
However, with the conventional method, data is shared between data process apparatus by providing shared data from a single data process apparatus to other data process apparatuses. This results to problems of a large work load and a long data transmission time.
For example, in a case where of a conference having many participants, multiple data process apparatuses need to obtain data of documents used in the conference by accessing a data process apparatus providing shared data before the conference. Therefore, access for obtaining shared data is concentrated to the data process apparatus that provides the shared data. This results in large communication process load and a long time for transmitting the shared data. Thus, in a case of sharing data between multiple data process apparatuses, it is desired to reduce process load by dispersing the process load and to share data efficiently.